


all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Martyn and Cornelia are here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Phil loved his family; the family that he was given, and the family that he had chosen.prompt: phan with martyn and cornelia please





	all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm attempting to catch up on the two days i lost, so here's another prompt i was sent. 
> 
> the prompt wasn't specific so here's my little take on it and some cute family feels. enjoy!

Dan and Phil had just gotten done with some gaming when he gets a text message from his brother. 

_We just got our tree. Wanna come decorate?_

It was sent an hour ago. He looks at the time and it’s still early enough for them meet up. Dan has already made a beeline for the kitchen and Phil follows him. 

“My brother invited us over to decorate their tree,” Phil grabs a glass and then some of the remaining Ribena, filling it about halfway before topping the rest with water. 

“Will there be food?” Dan looks in the fridge and there’s stuff to make a salad, but not a very big one. He frowns looking at their options. 

Phil bends down to reply. 

_Dan asks: will there be food?_

He waits, taking a sip of the ribena that Dan has now plucked from his hands. 

“Why can’t you make yourself one! That’s so rude. All you have to do is open a new bottle!” Phil complains, grabbing it back from Dan. 

His phone buzzes again. 

_We can order pizza haha_

“There will be food.” Phil confirms, showing Dan the text. 

“Amazing, what are we still doing here? Let’s go.”

 

*

When they arrive there’s pizza waiting for them, they can smell it when they walk through the door. They say their hellos in the small line of hugs. It’s halfway decorated in here, smelling of the candles that they all seemed to collectively buy at the same time. Dan and Cornelia can talk hours about their candles because they love them so much. 

“It’s nice and warm in here,” Phil hangs his coat and sits next to Dan who’s already made him a plate. Phil can’t help but roll his eyes playfully at Dan who can only really pay attention to one thing at a time and right now it was food.

“I get cold easily.” Cornelia smiles, looking at Martyn who’s wearing a tshirt and pajama shorts. It seems that Martyn didn’t enjoy the heat but tolerated it because of Cornelia and it’s something that Dan can relate to. 

Dan, Martyn, and Cornelia get talking about something that Phil isn’t exactly paying attention to but he doesn’t really mind not participating in the conversation because he’s participating in other ways, his arm slung around Dan’s shoulder while Dan talks still eating his pizza and drinking red wine. Phil thinks that family wise -- he lucked out pretty well. It’s nice to have his brother here in the same city as him, when they used to always run around each other and only got to see each other a few times in the year, now that they all work together it’s been good to get reacquainted with his brother as adults, forming a close bond with each other. 

“You know there’s a tradition that I do miss doing with mum and dad,” Martyn says loud enough for Phil to come back from the cloud that he had been on. He smiles, nodding for his brother to continue. Dan rests a hand on Phil’s knee and he smiles at him for a moment. 

“Until we both went off to university we’d go every year to pick an ornament out for the tree, we just had this big collection of ornaments building up. I mean, we now each have our own separate boxes of our ornaments… but it always makes me kind of miss home.” Martyn’s eyes cast to the box that he’s talking about. It’s decorated with the normal Christmas colours and prints and on the top of the box it says, BELONGS TO: MARTYN, that he scribbled on with a sharpie pen. Phil remembers his mum being so mad when he wrote it himself and then ended up smearing the ink a bit. 

Phil smirks at his brother and shakes his head. He had seen his mum react to it and put the pen down and waited for her to write it with her nice handwriting. She always said she got these nice Christmas boxes for when they were older and had their own home. When Martyn got his first apartment first his mum had grabbed the box from the basement and looked down at the smeared ink and she started to cry saying, it’s funny how endearing it is now, seeing that smeared ink of when Martyn was a child now turned an adult going his separate ways and having his own Christmas tree. 

“Shall we?” Cornelia is the first to get up, musing Martyn’s hair a bit, ready to decorate their tree with the ornaments they both collectively stocked up until this very moment. They had the lights set up and everything but it wasn’t complete. 

Dan patted Phil’s knee and taken one last sip of the wine following them into the living room where it was set up. It was set in front of a nice window that Dan had to admire. 

Martyn had a collection of odd ornaments that he picked out. A lot of them were just of his favourite animals and then popular tv show characters that they made into ornaments. Cornelia had brought a lot of musical ornaments with her that Dan seemed to enjoy, often asking what the musical note was because he was still a beginner. 

Phil had turned the volume up, the Christmas Carols becoming a more prominent role in the memories that they were making right now. Phil had taken a step back to enjoy the moment while it was happening and then recorded them. It was the kind of thing that he recorded and took pictures of just for him and just for his family. They may never see the light of day but just the thought that Phil had it meant something to him. 

“Is that my ornament?” Phil asks, watching as Martyn had held up The Magic School Bus ornament, if Phil remembers correctly it was 1995 when he got that. 

“No, it’s mine.” Martyn holds it to his chest while Phil puts his phone back in his pocket and marches over there to look at it. 

“It’s mine, you snake.” Phil laughs, grabbing it and looking at the bottom. Martyn had written ML at the bottom very messily and small.

“Ha!” Martyn says back, grabbing a free hook from the bottom of the box. “I think we got matching ornaments. You looked up to me and tried to copy me after all.” 

“Fight, fight, fight,” Dan chants, watching the two brothers and grabbing one of the last ornaments from Cornelia’s box. 

“You didn’t like The Magic School Bus. You used to hate when we watched it.” Phil looks through Martyn’s box again picking up random ornaments that he could barely remember but smiling anyway at all the reminders of Christmas past. He’ll have to send his mum a picture of what they’re doing now. 

“I mean I watched it because you wanted to.” 

Dan and Cornelia both ‘ _aww_ ’ and Phil shakes his head. “Lies.” Even though he knows that it’s probably true. 

“Hold on, if we’re decorating, I need to play this song while we’re at it.” Phil grabs the phone that’s connected to the bluetooth and plays All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey and the only person who seems excited by it is Martyn. 

Dan and Cornelia both go, “ _for fucksake,_ ” in response and the Lester boys just laugh. It seems to run in the family to annoy their significant others by replaying the same song for the rest of the month, yet they don’t feel bad about it.

Phil loved his family; the family he was given, and the family that he had chosen. It extended from significant others like Dan and Cornelia, to friendships like Wirrow and Bryony, he always felt blessed, but especially so on a night like this with lighthearted banter, Mariah Carey, some pizza, and wine.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
